


Truth Serum

by crazychickinacorner



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazychickinacorner/pseuds/crazychickinacorner
Summary: Philinda. Ward. Truth serum. Need I say more?





	Truth Serum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightsisterkaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/gifts).



> This takes place in season 2, after Ward escaped from the bus when he's on the run from Shield. Also, pretend everyone including Skye was sent to hunt him down but May went missing along the way.

"Alright Skye. And if you find her, don't go in until you report back to me, is that clear?" Coulson waited for an affirmative and then ended the call. He went back to pacing the briefing room, waiting for some sort of news. If his team didn't find something on May's whereabouts within the next hour, their chances of finding her would get drastically smaller. An incoming video call popped up on the briefing screen. Coulson allowed himself to hope. It had to be the team reporting back with news of May. Heck, maybe they'd already found her. This might actually be May, calling to tell him she was ok. He slammed his hand against the answer button with a desperation he hadn't felt in years. A video popped up on the monitor. Hogging the camera was a very familiar face.

"Hey Coulson. Long time no see."

"Ward?" Coulson stared indignantly. "You know, normally if a man I was hunting sent a very traceable call right to my plane, I'd have questions. But you're not Melinda, so I have to go." Coulson reached for the "end call" button.

"Wait, Coulson, I have her." Ward moved aside. Behind where he had been standing, tied to a chair, looking particularly worse for wear, was Melinda May. Her whole cheek was a mess of bruised flesh. Blood trickled down her face, mingled with pus and the sweat of her forehead. She was conscious, but her head lolled to the side in a manner that suggested that her wits were not quite all there. 

"May!" Coulson yelled. His nails dug into his palms as he clenched his fists, fighting the urge to show anymore signs of distress. "What do you want Ward?" he asked, trying to keep the blind panic out of his voice. 

"I want you to suffer Coulson. And unfortunately for you, I know that the best way to make you suffer is by making May suffer." Coulson's eyes widened as he once again took in the sight of May's damaged face. "I also know," Ward continued, "that the best way to make May suffer is to take away her pride, to embarrass her." With that, he took out a syringe with what looked like the thickest needle that Coulson had ever seen and plunged it into her arm, injecting a green liquid straight into her bloodstream. 

"No!" Coulson yelled. He moved towards his cell phone on the other side of the table. 

"Don't even think about it Coulson, one move to contact anyone and May gets it. Now I've injected her with a drug called BU-658. It's an old drug the SSR developed during WW2. It was used during interrogations to make POW's tell the truth. The project was abandoned when the serum started to target the central nervous system. That's right Coulson. If your team doesn't get here in time, your precious Melinda will die a very painful death." The blood drained from Coulson's face as he struggled to come up with a plan.

"You can't do this Ward!"

"Oh I think you'll find that I can. Now shut up and let me work. I want to know all her secrets." He chuckled and moved over to where May was sitting. Up until now, her eyes had been staring lazily at the wall. Now they swivelled round in their sockets to look at Ward. She let out a school girl's giggle.

"Hey weren't you that guy in that movie, Once Upon a Christmas Miracle?" May's giggle expanded into a wild, high-pitched laugh. Ward froze for a grand total of twenty-three seconds before seeming to recollect himself.

"Even in your drugged state, your attempting to faze me. How nice, but it won't work. I'll ask the questions here. Now Melinda, tell me what you think about Phil Coulson."

May looked up at the ceiling and sighed a long drawn out sigh. 

"He's just... mmmmmmmmm." 

"He's mmmmmm?" Ward asked. She nodded excitedly, despite the blood trickling down her face. 

"He's just so perfect. I mean like, he's so cute when he starts rambling, or when he's clumbsy or when he speaks."

Ward glanced back at the screen where Coulson was staring, dumbfounded, his jaw almost touching the floor.

"And why-" May cut him off.

"And he just sooooo hot. Like have you seen him? Next time you see him shirtless, get a good look. I try to sneak in a few when I can, but there aren't many opportunities for that," she chirped.

"Umm-"

"Can I tell you a secret Grant?" Ward exchanged what can only be described as a look of communal shock with Coulson. May dropped her voice down into a loud stage whisper. "I've been in love with him for thirty years. Thirty years! And that's a long time to love a person, almost as long as you've been alive! You know he has the best-"

\---------

Skye took her ear away from where it had been pressed against the door, unable to hold back the grin that enveloped her face. She crept back down the corridor to where the other members of the team stood, waiting. "Guys, May's in there, but so is Ward. Coulson can't answer the phone right now, so we'll have to just go in and hope for the best."

\------------(She gets extracted, hurrah!)-------------

As soon as the quinjet touched base, Coulson rushed down to the hanger, where Skye was helping May down the ramp. As soon as she saw him, her face lit up in excitement. "Hello gorgeous!" she muttered, before promptly collapsing in his arms.

\---------=-=-----

Coulson sat beside the unconscious May in the medbay, as Simmons prepared to give her report. "Well, is she going to live?!" He asked, half panicked.

"That's the thing, sir," Simmons replied, "It appears that Peggy Carter had all of those serums that were too dangerous to use, replaced with what appears to be sugar water. If she was showing symptoms of the drug, she must have faked them. She only passed out because of the pain." 


End file.
